Command
Kane's Wrath is the first expansion pack to Command & Conquer: Tiberium Wars. The focuses around the events after the Firestorm Crisis, before and during the Third Tiberium War, and afterwards. The game introduces new sub-factions into the three original factions. Each faction receives three sub-factions, but with edited units and different gameplay. New units New Scrin Units *Mechapede: New Scrin Assault unit. Can be upgraded with 8 segments that have specialized function. Can also repair damaged alien units with its Corrupter segments. *Shard Walker: The super version of the Gun Walker that shoots tiberium shards. *Ravager: Shoots Tiberium Shards which is effective against all ground targets. *Reaper Tripod: Same as the regular one only more powerful with the supercharge laser ability of a devourer tank. *Cultists: Mind control horde which were actually mutated humans. *Eradicator: Powerful Scrin epic unit that has ability to recycle dead enemy units into more available credits. Can also be garrisoned with 3 squad of infantry to upgrade its ability. New Nod Units *Confessor Cabal: 6 Confessors in a horde, have the ability to throw hallucinogenic grenades manually and will increase combat effectiveness of friendly infantry units nearby. *Purifier Warmech: The Scourge to all garrisons and structures it also increase combat effectiveness of units nearby. *Tiberium Trooper: Tiberium Infantry with liquid tiberium sprayers that are effective against infantry and structures. The weapon can also clear garrisoned infantry and slow down vehicles. *Awakened: Tough Cyborg infantry armed with EMPs. Good against infantry but vulnerable against air units. *Enlightened: Super version of the Awakened, gives better damage to vehicles but vulnerable to snipers and air units. *Specter: Stealth Artillery similar to Juggernauts only it has one big cannon instead of 3 and don't have a long time to rotate its cannon. (Note: Black Hand's Specter lack the stealth ability) *Reckoner: New Nod APC that can permanently deploys into a battle bunker. *Redeemer: Epic unit that armed with 3 obelisk lasers. Can be garrisoned by 2 squad of infantry to upgrade its ability. New GDI Units *Slingshot: Pure anti air unit meant to take on Scrin Capital Ships. *Shatterer: A mobile version of the Sonic Emitter. *Zone Shatterer: Super version of the Shatterers. *Hammerhead: A fast-moving Pure anti Infantry Copter that can be garrisoned with a squad of infantry. *ZOCOM Orca: Armed with 3 deadly area of effect sonic shells. *MARV: Powerful Tank meant to turn Red Zones into Blue Zones. Have the ability to harvest and process tiberium when driving over tiberium fields, giving additional cash. Can be garrisoned with 4 squad of infantry to upgrade its ability. Subfactions Global Defense Initiative Steel Talons A battalion favoring heavy armor over infantry tactics, using a mix of more aggressive military tactics and cutting-edge walker and tank technology. Due to their focus on heavy armor, they possess several types of unique walkers, the Titan and Wolverine-class walkers. Additionally, they use older Juggernaut models, the Behemoths, which possess infantry bunkers to give them protection from armor and rocket squads. Their vehicular focus is enforced with the possession of garrisonable Harvesters, repair-capable APCs, and armed engineers to allow armor dominance. However, this is at the cost of the sonic weaponry used by ZOCOM and several types of infantry, notably those dispensed from an armory. ZOCOM Zone Operations Command is a high-tech unit entrusted with the task of combating Tiberium and establishing dominance of Red Zones and Critical Yellow Zones. They, unlike the Steel Talons, place much focus on Sonic Weaponry, possessing unique Zone Raiders, who are overall better than their Zone Trooper counterparts, Sonic munitions for the Orca Gunship, and the most advanced version of the Shatterer sonic tank. Additionally, their infantry can be given Tiberium field suits to protect them from volatile Red Zone conditions. However, due to the unstable conditions of the Red Zones, they are not allowed Railguns or Juggernaut artillery walkers. Brotherhood of Nod Black Hand Within the Brotherhood of Nod is an elite order of warrior-priests, the Black Hand. Formed of shock trooper-type infantry, such as the Black Hand infantry, it primarily an infantry faction, though possessing extensive flame weaponry. Overall, it is geared towards fast, anti-infantry assaults. In place of the traditional militant forces are more experienced Confessor Cabals, able to be armed with more powerful rifles and flamethrower-wielding leaders, and owing to their lack of faith in stealth tactics, they replace their stealth tanks with the Mantis, an effective anti-air vehicle which is unfortunately not equipped with stealth generators. However, their most powerful weapon is the Purifier walker, the predecessor of the Avatar, which does not yet have upgrade capabilities but possesses a flamethrowver and unique propaganda device, the subliminal projector. However, their most powerful tool is an upgraded form of flamethrower fuel with Tiberium properties. Units using it are incredibly deadly. Unfortunately, their decisions to abandon stealth and range keep them from using aerial or stealth units, and as such they cannot access most aerial forces or commandos. Marked of Kane In light of the failure of CABAL and the cyborg troops associated with it, Kane developed LEGION. Less independent but more powerful, it was granted new cyborgs, the Awakened, and formed around stealth and Tiberium-based weaponry. The Core of the Marked are the Awakened foot soldiers, who replace standard militants, and their complementary Enlightened soldiers who command them. Additionally, due to the Black Hand's distrust of the Marked, they replace the standard Black Hand infantry with Tiberium Troopers possessing Tiberium-based rifles and a resistance to Tiberium mutation. The primary weakness of the Marked is their expense. The unique units of the Marked are significantly more expensive and thus harder to use en masse, which makes traditional Nod tactics difficult. Scrin Reaper-17 Themed as the heavy “shock” faction of the Scrin, Reaper-17 possesses more powerful and effective vehicles and ground units. The trade-off for its enhanced ground power is a marked lack of the Mastermind and air units, except for Storm Riders and Drone Ships. The Gun Walker is upgraded and renamed as the "Shard Walker", whereas the Tripod has been upgraded to "Reaper Tripod", which converts Tiberium into extra damage in the same way the Devourer Tank can. An upgrade is "Conversion Reserves", which allows for Reaper Tripods and Devourer Tanks to store more absorbed Tiberium. They also receive an upgrade that allows Seekers, Shard Walkers, and ravagers to shoot blue Tiberium shards for extra damage. Reaper-17 Harvesters now come with shields of their own, similar to those that can be added to Tripods. Reaper-17 also has a new structure called the "Growth Stimulator", which functions as a normal Growth Accelerator in addition to providing a steady trickle of income like a Tiberium Spike. The aforementioned lack of a Mastermind means that Reaper-17 can not upgrade its hexapod with teleport capabilities. Traveller- 59 The polar opposite of Reaper-17, Traveller 59 focuses on speed, teleportation and mind-control. It features new "Cultist" infantry units, as well as an upgraded Mastermind unit called the "Prodigy". Cultists have no regular attack, but can control units just like Masterminds without the build limit, but cannot take over air and epic units or structures. The Prodigy receives area-of-effect mind control and a personal blink pack in addition to its old abilities. Traveler-59 doesn’t get Devourer Tank units or shields, however their Seekers are upgradeable,also the "Advanced Articulators" upgrade gives infantry units a significant speed boost and "Traveler Engines" give a speed boost to Traveler's heavier aircraft units. Traveler aircraft are cheaper compared to the other two Scrin factions. Category:Games